The Lodge!
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Mulder takes a trip through the Lodge mentioned in Twin Peaks. How deep can he get.


_**THE LODGE!**_

_**Agent Fox Mulder**_

Mulder walked through the rooms by pushing open the red curtains. It was almost impossible to tell where the entrance to the room was and where it wasn't. All that he knew was to follow the direction that the black arrows on the floor were pointing. He found himself moving in slow motion into the room with two red chairs and one lamp. There was a compulsion to sit down and he couldn't argue. He went into double speed as he sat down and went to reach for the bottle of beer next to him but it went further and further away.

"No… Fachox. No." His father was in front of him, "No Fachox. No alcoachol for yachyou."

Mulder looked at his father with a confused look on his face. His father pointed in front of him.

"No… Fachox. No alcoachol for fachox."  
_No… Fox. No alcohol for fox_

Mulder shook his head as the subtitles appeared where his father pointed. He wanted to say something, but his words weren't forming any words.

"Saachame heachere." His father said, "Wachwords unsachaid, sshtackay unachsaid. Liistachn Foachox."  
_Same here. Words unsaid, stay unsaid. Listen Fox._

Mulder lifted his head and his eyes widened to see his sister sitting there and she stood up and followed the black arrows and Mulder followed. The whole thing played in fast forward and he sat down in an area that was an exact replica of the room he was just in. They held hands as he was led to the red chair.

"Samantha…" His voice finally found the words… But as soon as he sat down and looked up, there was Alex Krychek sitting in front of him.

"Misachtah Muachmulder." Krychek said to him, "Thiachings are achnot whaachat they achseeacheem."  
_Mister Mulder. Things are not what they seem._

"Looachook acht thiachings cachloseachosely." Krychek warned, "Thiachis plachace wiachill eaacht you achlive."  
_Look at things closely… This place will eat your soul._

There was so much he wanted to say to the rat. It took all his concentration to stand up. His movements felt jagged and almost like a puppet. He put his hands around Krychek's throat and squeezed as he was almost blinded by rage.

"Whaachat are achyou doiaching Foachox?" A voice came from him, "Thiachis whachat icht waachnts."

Mulder didn't care, his eyes burned hatred but he looked down to watch the Rat die. But he wasn't strangling Krychek he had his hands around the delicate neck of Samantah.

"Iachs thiachis whachat youach waachnt?" Samantha asked.

"Samantha. I'm sorry." Mulder looked down.

"Haachtreached eachquachls deacheath Foachox." Samantha said. She didn't look a day older than when she disappeared, "Eachville coachme noachow." She pointed forward, "Brachave Foachox fachaces daachangerr."  
_Hatred equals death Fox. Evil come now. Brave Fox Faces Danger._

In the next room, he was greeted by a red head. Her hair matched the red curtains which matched the red couch. Everything was damned red. The woman turned around to face him and she had her eyes closed.

"Scully…" Mulder said cautiously. The endless red was eerie, "Scully… Say something."

The eyes flickered open, instead of the bright lively blue eyes, they were white and zombie like.

"Scully?" Mulder asked tentatively.

She screamed so loud that Mulder could feel his ear drums pulsating. She screamed again, he had no choice but to run. Scully was waiting for him in the next room. Mulder walked back into the previous room. It was now empty.

"Scully?" Mulder said.

She screamed again once he was in the new room, "Whaachts wroachong Muachmulder? Itachts me. Scuachully."

Mulder stood still, "Scully." Was all his words could manage to say.

"Yoachou huachrt me." Scully said as she opened her lively blue eyes with tears streaming down her eyes, "Yoachou huachrt me. Yoachou huachrt everacheboachdy."

Mulder didn't need the subtitles for that, "When?"

"Meachlisachsa." Scully said, "Disaachstrachst."

"It wasn't my fault." Mulder said, "Come on. It wasn't my fault."

The whole scene turned snowy as if a TV was set to an unfound channel. Scully was gone and Bill Scully JR stood before him, "Sachorry Sachon of ach biachitch." He poked Mulder in the chest and Mulder's feet slid back a couple of feet.

"Wait a minute." Mulder protested, "Whatever I did I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything."

He was being backed into the next room… Going deeper and deeper into the hell of which he had entered.

"Mom?" Mulder saw his mother, "Mom?"

"Yoachou Foachox. Achits achall yoachour faachault." His mother said, "Yachour siachster, youachour fachather. Achand me."

"Mom." Mulder said. The tears were now flowing. He found he couldn't breathe. It seemed the salty water from his own eyes were now filling the room but he didn't care. His mother was right. The whole family tragedies could trace right back to him. He felt himself submerging deeper and deeper until he was up to his eyeballs in the liquid. Suddenly two hands lifted him up and Mulder found himself staring into his own lifeless eyes. Was he the zombie? Was he the Doppelganger or was the Mulder facing him that very thing.

"What?" Mulder said, "What now?"

"Giachive uchup." The Mulder answered, "Yoachou woachorthachless spiachinelechss machn."

"No." Mulder said.

"Yoachour faachault." It was a constant reminder, "Peoacheople beachettacher off withaoachout yoachou." The Mulder said, "Dachana Scachlly be beachtter wachth me."

"No." Mulder yelled back, trying to regain his composure, "No." His mind was trying to focus, "Wait. YOU'RE the doppelganger." Mulder knew the legend, he had read it somewhere along the travels. That if you were unfortunate enough to meet your doppelganger you'd be destined to fight to the death and IT will always win, "I'm not going down without a fight." Mulder said.

"No. Choiace." The Mulder had his hands clasped around the throats.

Mulder was able to break free from the grasp and ran back the way he came. He could feel the steps of the evil Mulder chasing him and laughing. It looked like he was going to make it until the Dana Scully screamed in his face.

"Whachts huachurry?" The Scully asked before returning to screaming.

The shot went back into slow motion as he ducked the attacking Mulder. The real Mulder stood up straight and continued sprinting against the arrows. He was sure he was almost at the entrance, but everyone was blocking his way.

"Sicht." Samantha said.

There were flashing lights and Mulder found himself sitting on the chair with Samantha sitting opposite, "Samantha." Mulder said.

"Whaachteva yoachou say." Samantha said, "Icht's nocht yoachour fachault Foachox. Icht nechver wachs."

"But I was your older brother." Mulder said, "I should have protected you."

Mulder reached for the beer and went to take a drink. But nothing came out. He looked inside the bottle but the liquid was solid. He turned the bottle upside down, for a split second nothing come out, suddenly it did and he quickly turned the bottle the right way up.

"Yoachou coachouldn't do achnythachng." Samantha said, "Okachay to feecheel bad."

"But." Mulder said.

"Lecht go Fochx." Samantha said.

Everything went black. Mulder felt like he was floating in nothingness and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Was this what letting go was like? Mulder allowed himself to keep floating in whichever direction. Since there was nothing to look at, it was impossible to tell which direction he was travelling.

First there was Samantha's abduction.

His father's murder.

Melissa's Murder.

The suicide of his mother.

It all tied down to him it was his fault. Suddenly he was falling, there was no gentle floating it was straight out falling. He tried to think that it wasn't his fault. Each time Mulder convinced himself it wasn't his fault he began floating again. Through all of these tragedies one person remained, Scully. Why'd she always stayed? Can someone really love me that much? That's it, if Mulder was going to make it back, it was going to be because of her. Since the only thing he can ever control is his own actions and nobody else's.

Mulder felt his body hit the floor with a sickening thud. He stepped to his feet and dusted himself off in slow motion. Everyone stepped aside and allowed him to walk to the curtain marked with a large exit sign. He turned around to see Samantha pointing at him.

"EEE-PPPIIIIPH-AAAA-NNNYYY" She said loudly.

There was the sound of people clapping as he exited the Lodge vowing never to return but to never forget. But often wondering how deep to the soul does the Lodge reach?

* * *

A/N: This was something running through my head. Yeah Twin peaks and X-Files are my favourite shows of all time. So that was Mulder's short trip through the Lodge


End file.
